U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,571 to Cass et al is concerned with a method of preparing a graphite fiber-resin matrix to improve the bonding characteristics of the fiber. The process includes the steps of reacting graphite fibers with a halogen gas and a catalyst of a metal halide at temperatures of 150.degree.-600.degree. C. and with epoxy resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,977 to Dauksys describes a method of fabricating a composite reinforced with graphite fibers which includes the step of heating the graphite fibers under oxidizing conditions at temperatures of 1000.degree.-4500.degree. F. The heated fibers are then coated with a solution of thermoplastic polymer.